Back From the Other Side
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When everyone was coming back, one more person happened to make it back and she just might be the one that Jeremy needs. Jeremy/Anna oneshot.


This place was falling apart. I kept seeing people sucked into oblivion. I was with my mom. I was doing my best to stay close to her so she wouldn't be sucked away as well. Suddenly another gust of wind came for us. I grabbed onto a tree and my mom with the other.

"Annabelle, you need to let me go." She told me. "You can make it out of here."

"I'm not going without you." I declared.

"You have to." She stated before she wriggled free of me. She told me to find Bonnie Bennett before she disappeared into the blackness. I couldn't believe it. She was gone forever. I guess I had no choice to find a way out of here.

"Just where are you going, Little Vampire?" A voice asked me. I turned to see it was Kol Mikaelson.

"What do you want, Kol?" I questioned.

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who turned you?" He asked me.

"What do you want?" I repeated in frustration.

"Well, I happen to have heard that there is a way out." He explained. "Actually, I know there is a way out because both of my parents and my brother have done so."

"If I was going to go back, why would I go with you?" I questioned. "How do I know you wouldn't just seek revenge on the people who killed you?"

"Maybe I would go back to New Orleans to be with my family." He suggested. "Would you go back to be with your one true love?"

"He's found someone else." I pointed out.

"Well you see, the anchor will die when this place collapses, so if you could get back, he'd be yours for the taking." He explained. "Wouldn't you love to be alive once again?"

"Do you know where we can find her?" I asked. I didn't feel good about this, but I would love to see Jeremy again.

"Word is that she is near the cemetery at Fell's Church, which is conveniently where I was born." He told me.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but wonder if I even deserved to come back. I lived for 500 years and I didn't do a lot of good in that time. I wasn't particularly bad either. I probably killed less than the average vampire. I did turn some people against their will, but I guess if Mikael came back, I deserved a chance to come back as well.

We began to walk toward the cemetery, hoping that I would be able to get there in time. I really didn't want Kol to come back because I was pretty sure that he would try to kill Elena and Jeremy, but I didn't have a choice right now.

Suddenly another wind came blowing. We were by the gate of the cemetery. I grabbed onto said gate.

"Grab my hand." Kol ordered as he started to be carried away. I didn't move. "Come on, grab my bloody hand already."

"Goodbye, Kol." I stated before he was sucked away. It was at that point, I came across her, the witch, well the former witch and current anchor. I saw Stefan pass through her. I guess it was true.

"Anna." She said to me.

"Do you want me to come back?" I asked her. "I won't do it unless you want me to."

"I'm not going to survive this." She replied. "Jeremy is going to need someone and you're the only other person that he has ever loved. I just want you to promise me you'll take good care of him."

"I promise." I agreed before she grabbed me and suddenly, there was light. There were also people.

"Anna?" Stefan stated in surprise before Alaric appeared. I looked around and saw Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and some other guy.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"He can't pass through." Bonnie explained. 'The gateway is closed."

I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to do. I had no idea where I was going to stay. I didn't even know if Jeremy would want me back. I noticed that Bonnie was on the phone with him. I guess she was saying goodbye.

"The truth is there is no way to save me." She explained. "I'm not gonna make it, Jeremy. There is someone here who wants to see you."

Jeremy then ran to the cemetery screaming Bonnie's name, but he was too late. She disappeared right as he got there.

"I know I'm not the girl that you wanted, but I'm here for you, Jeremy." I told him. "She told me to take care of you."

"I don't know what I want right now." Jeremy explained, eyes full of tears. "Can you just hold me and we'll try to figure it out later."

"Of course." I responded as I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Jeremy."

So even though I'm pretty sure that Anna and Pearl found peace, there's this. Jeremy needs someone and who better than Anna. It's too bad that she won't be coming back even though Star-Crossed was cancelled.


End file.
